The Champion
by MadamCalculator
Summary: the champion is when Tyson and the gang minus Kai go to a Tournament.Suckky summy i know just read it.


**Me: now this is my first fic so don't critics me on it ok?**

**Tyson: ha-ha now this should be good**

**Me: oh shut-up Tyson and besides I'm going to make you look bad ha-ha-ha**

**Max: OK while they fight…..**

**Me: RUN Tyson's got the hockey mask and a chainsaw AAAAAAHHHHHH**

**Max: ………**

**Ray: Ok while Max is in shock and Tyson's about to kill Sakkuyamon we might as well role the fic. But before that, Kenny.**

**Kenny: Ok Sakku does own the Beyblade movies so unlike other people she can tell us apart. **

**Me: role the fic while I kill Tyson**

**Tyson: oh god (runs away) please read(faint)**

* * *

**The Champion ** **

* * *

**

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny were walking down a New York street completely lost and had no map. Why, well that is because Tyson here forgot to buy the mapWhile Max and Ray were TRYING to get directions Tyson wondered off taking Kenny with him.As Ray and Max come back and see Tyson and Kenny not there the start wandering around.

"Where are the heck are they," Max asked as he looked up and down the streets. "Well Ray what do you think we should do, I mean we can't just stand here."

"I know that Max but think about it none of us have cellphones,"Ray said in a straite voice, "If i was Tyson where would i go?"

"A Restaurant!" Max and Ray said together.

As they both ran down the street and came to McDonald's as the peer into the window guess who the find? If you guessed Tyson you would be completely correct.

"There he is stuffing his face with fattining deep fryed food."Ray said, "Max?"

Ray turned and saw Max wasn't there Ray looked back at the window and saw Max talking to Tyson 'oh great now Tyson is going to get Max all loaded on fast food' Ray thought to himself.As Ray walked in he went right over to Tyson

"Tyson what the hell are you doing?" Ray asked furiously

"Um let me think what am i doing... Oh yah im going to eat this big mac which is my second" Tyson said licking his lips

"Tyson i'm going to kill you as soon as we finish tournament" Ray said

"Ok fine lets go back to the hotel so we can get some sleep." Kenny said

"Oh but Kenny im not done my second Big Mac and then i will be able to sleep like a rock." Tyson wined

"Tyson you always do sleep like a rock it takes Kenny,Max and me and hour to get you out of bed."Ray said

"Well maybe tomarrow you go get an airhorn." Max joked

After draging tyson out of the resturant they barley managed to get to the hotel. Ray and Kenny were the last to fall asleep. Well it would be hard to when Tyson's snore can be heard all the way out the door and in the next room.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Me: well that took forever**

**Tyson: you made me look bad**

**Ray: she had already said she was going to**

**Kenny: I liked the Chapter a lot**

**Me: Kenny its not a real chapter if the bottem says TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Dizzi: wow Kenny i thought you would read the story completely**

**Kenny: -.-U**

**Max: hey sakku when does Kai come in**

**Me: um you will have to wait like all the readers Muhahahahahahahahahaha**

**Thunder cracks out the window**

**Dizzi: Strange the weather report for today didn't say anything about a storm**

**Hilary: hey how come im not in the fic**

**Tyson: your not a BladeBreaker**

_**"..."**_

**Ray: are the White Tigers going to be in here**

**Me: maybe just wait**

**Tyson: but come one i do not eat Big Macs**

**Ray: yes you do**

**Tyson: no i don't**

**Ray: yes you do you look like J.P oh digimon frontier**

**Tyson: no i am not like him**

**Ray:yes you are like him**

**Me: ENOUGH**

* * *

**J.P: i have a strange feeling that two people are fighting about me and the tiger ing winning aganst the dragon**

**Takuya: really**

**Koji: i think all that food has gone to you head**

**Izumi: yah i think you just jumped of the deep end**

**J.P: sorry that can't happen i have to wait one hour before i go swimming**

**U**

* * *

**Me: oh hey guys sorry my first fic didn't involve you**

* * *

**Izumi: its ok**

**Koji: yah but not for Tommy**

**Tommy: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Kouchi: make him STOP**

**Koji: Run before he beast spirit evolves**

**Takuya: Make a Brake for it**

**Izumi: hey Sakkuyamon are you going to do another fic on the beast and human digimon?**

* * *

**Kendogarrurumon: yes i want to be talked about**

**Burninggreymon: your worse then Zephrymons nagging**

**Kendogarrurmon: yah**

**Zephrymon: hey i heard that**

**Burninggreymon and Kendogarrurmon: oh shoot**

**Zphymon: tip Sakluaymon doesn't know how to spell the names of thunder and ice**

**Jagermon: is my name spenned right**

**All: have no clue**

**Burninggreymon: im going to bed **

**Zephrymon, Kendogarrurumon, Jagermon: me too**


End file.
